Sebuah Nama Sebuah Cerita
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam akibat perang dan menjadi objek sebuah eksperimen telah membuatnya gila dan akhirnya dimasukkan kerumah sakit jiwa. Kini setelah dinyatakan sembuh. Dia kembali menerpaki jejak kehidupan. Dan sempat merasakan bahagianya waktu, walau diujung hidupnya... chap : 3 update / little Xcover Detektif Conan, Final Fantasy VII
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lama menunggu untuk inspirasi dari Fic ** **Everything After. Malah yang di dapat inspirasi untuk buat Fic baru. Tapi apa daya perasaan untuk post Fic ini lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan untuk mencari inspirasi lanjutan Fic lainnya.**

**Saya juga tidak berharap banyak untuk Fic ini. Jadi ya mungkin ini Fic akan lama bangat untuk tamatnya.**

**Karna saya lebih fokus kepada Fic-Fic lain yang pada udah lumutan T-T**

**Ok... tanpa banyak cingcong mari nikmati Prologue, dari Fic Sebuah Nama Sebuah Cerita. Sebuah Fic yang menjadi pelampiassan untuk kebuntuan dari Fic Everything After. Dan do'a kan saya supaya agar inspirasi saya ngak mutus-mutus ya *?***

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Belum ada.

Genre: Fantasi, Adventure dan untuk Genre lain bakalan nyusul.

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OC.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Present

**Sebuah Nama Sebuah Cerita**

By : Drak Yagami

* * *

Sebelum dimulainya perang, dia hanyalah anak biasa. Anak biasa yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang. Selama perang, dia dipaksa untuk ikut wajib militer. Padahal usianya baru 14th, dan sayangnya dia juga anak tunggal. Diakhir perang, dia dan beberapa orang yang senasib dengannya, dijadikan objek percobaan untuk suatu eksperiment. Setelah perang, dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa keluarganya dibantai secara sadis. Sehingga menyebabkannya gila, dan akhirnya diasingkan dan dimasukan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Kini, perang telah selesai. Telah lama, bagi sebagian orang atau barang kali tidak selesai-selesai. Entahlah, dia tidak tau, dan tidak pernah peduli lagi. Rumah sakit jiwa telah lama ditinggalkannya.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa, yang pasti yang dia tau. Dia seorang pemuda berusia 17th. Dengan rambut jabrik pirang. Dan memiliki iris mata berwarna biru, bagaikan langit tanpa awan. Oh... jangan lupakan kemampuan yang dimilikinya hasil dari sebuah eksperiment yang pada akhirnya gagal.

Kegagalan eksperiment, yang menyebabkan ratusan nyawa melayang bebas. Mati sia-sia. Bagi yang selamat dari neraka dunia itu, bisa dikatakan sangat bruntung. Termasuk dirinya. Namun, diantara para korban yang selamat, ada pula yang mengalami kecacadtan mutasi. Sehingga agak mengubah bentuk fisik manusianya. DNA mereka gagal bersatu dengan sempurnya. Namun kasus seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi. Dan kalau dipersentasikan, jumlah rasionya adalah 1 : 10.000 kasus.

Para korban yang selamat dari eksperimen tersebut kemudian dipanggil dengan sebutan **Hollow**. Termasuk juga dia. Mungkin, sejenak kita berfikir bahwa menyenangkan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Namun, kalian salah. Karena setelah perang, para Hollow sering diburu oleh pemirintah untuk dimusnakan. Karena pada dasarnya Hollow adalah senjata selama berperang. Hingga para Hollow yang tersisa, harus bertahan hidup dengan menyembunyikan kemampuannya agar selamat.

Sekarang dia berada disepanjang jalan raya, berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dan dari istilah resmi yang dia dapat dari Departemen urusan Sosial. Dia seorang gelandangan.

Matahari menancap tinggi di langit. Udara gerah. Dan dari kejahuan, terdengar suara kereta api yang memasuki stasiun. Terdengar ratusan suara klatson yang memekakan telinga. Pegawai kantoran pulang.

Terus melangkah. Sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk digerakkan. Ke pintu keluar stasiun. Berusaha menghadang orang yang lalu lalang. Barang kali, diantara yang lewat ada kenalannya semasa perang. Yang mau memberinya sedikit uang, untuk makan seminggu atau lebih.

Menurut anggapnya sendiri. Walaupun dia gelandangan, dia tidak pernah menjadi peminta. Yap, setidaknya harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan salahkan darah Namikaze yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, yang melarangnya untuk melakukan perbuatan yang mengikuti rekan gelandangan lainnya. Mengadahkan kaleng bekas keatas, berharap diberi sedikit recehan oleh orang yang lewat.

Dan bila tidak ada kenalannya diantara penumpang - penumpang itu. Maka dia tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari ini, dia tidak pernah merasa sepusing ini. Perut kosong, dan rasa lapar yang dirasakannya merayap. Meracuni otaknya. Dia bisa saja mencuri sebuah toko makanan menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi didunia yang naif ini, dia masih teringat dengan nasehat ibunya Namikaze Kushina. Untuk jangan pernah mencuri, tidak peduli walau sesulit apa hidupmu kelak. Sungguh sekilas dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika masih mendengarkan nasehat seorang ibu di dunia yang sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Tapi inilah dia dari sisi manapun.

Selain itu bisa menjadi masalah tersendiri baginya, bila dia ketahuan menggunakan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

.

..

Terduduk di emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Dia bisa melihat matahari yang mau pergi dari singgasananya. Pergi digantikan dengan datangnya bulan. Perut kosong yang semakin menyiksanya. Dan ditambah dengan pusing dikepanya yang semakin menjadi. Membuatnya, harus cepat-cepat menutup mata. Agar rasa sakit ini hilang. Agar rasa ketidak adilan ini hilang. Agar rasa kehilangan keluarganya hilang. Dan yang terpenting...

Agar dia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini...

Tapi, sayang sekali...

Dia, tidak bisa menutup matanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Menghitung bintang dilangit, yang seakan tidak akan ada habisnya, telah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Merangkai bintang menjadi hewan-hewan aneh atau lucu selalu mengundang tawanya dulu.

Ya. Kegiatan itu. Kegiatan yang sering di lakukan bersama orang tuanya dulu, lama sekali. Sebelum perang dan maut memisahkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sekarang hanya ada langit hitam. Kosong. Tanpa bintang dimalam hari. Bintang memang ada, tapi tidak akan pernah muncul. Karna bintang telah kalah terang, oleh cahaya lampu yang menyelimuti setiap sudut kota.

"Kembalikan uang ku"

Terdengar dari kejahuan, suara anak kecil yang membuat aktifitas menatap langit malamnya terganggu. Mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia bisa melihat, 3 orang pereman pasar yang merebut uang seorang anak jalanan.

"Bedebah" ucapnya seraya menatap bosan pereman tersebut. Tidak peduli. Duduk diam, dia hanya menatap adengan tersebut. seolah itu adalah pertunjukan seni teater baginya.

Terus menatap adengan premanisme didepannya. Seolah itu adalah hiburan tersendiri. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat salah satu dari 3 preman tersebut, memukul anak jalanan itu.

Marah. Entah kenapa? Dia mendatangi ke tiga preman tersebut. berdiri disamping anak jalanan tadi, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta sacara baik-baik uang anak jalanan itu.

"Kembalikan uang anak itu" katanya tegas, bagaikan perwira dimedan perang. Tidak dapat dinganggu gugat.

"Siapa kau gembel?" balas salah satu pereman itu sombong, memandang remeh pemuda didepannya.

"..." tetap diam, sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" salah satu dari pereman bertubuh agak kecil. Kembali bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas" ucapnya seraya menatap datar 3 pereman itu. "Apakah kalian terlalu bodoh, sehingga tidak memahami ucapanku?"

"Grrr... Takeshi, Shiro" ucap salah satu pereman yang paling sangar tampangnya. Dan sepertinya dia bos dari 3 pereman ini. "Hajar gembel ini"

"Baik bos"

Takeshi dan Shiro, berlari menuju pemuda itu seraya melayangkan tinjunya. Namun sayang sebelum mencapai tujuan. Mereka bisa melihat pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Seraya berucap satu kalimat pelan, tidak bisa mereka dengar karna saking pelannya. Lalu seperkian detik kemudian, tercipta gelombang kejut yang kemudian menerbangkan kedua pereman tersebut. hingga menabrak tiang lampu jalanan.

Pereman yang tersisa, hanya menatap ketakutan pemuda didepannya ini. Dengan badan yang bergetar hebat, dipikan pereman tersebut terlintas satu nama

Hollow.

Membalikan badannya. Pereman tersebut berusaha berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan berbagai fantasi buruk, tentang akhir hidupnya , terus melintas dipikirannya. Tapi entah kenapa? Bukannya semakin menjauh. Dia malah semakin mendekati pemuda itu. Seakan ada kekuatan kasat mata yang menariknya mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Mengenggam kepala pereman tersebut. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat. Berusaha meremukan mental pereman yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Dimana dia merasakan tubuh pereman itu bergetar hebat. Dan bahkan sepertinya pereman itu kencing dicelana. Jika melihat dari celana pereman itu yang basah.

"Kembalikan uang anak itu" ucapnya dingin dan datar. Tidak mengurangi kadar intimidasinya.

"I-i-ini" ucap pereman tersebut terbata-bata seraya meletakan uang yang dirapasnya diatas tanah.

Melepaskan genggamannya. Dia bisa melihat bagai mana pereman tersebut berlari sekencang-kendangnya. Tidak mempedulikan temannya yang telah pingsan.

Memungut uang tersebut. Dan berbakik arah. Dia menuju tempat anak jalanan tadi, yang hanya memandanginya denga tatapan takut. Tersenyum ramah seraya menyerahkan uang tersebut.

"Ini uangnya" ucapnya seraya menunjukan cengirannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kalau namaku..."

"HOLLOWWW..."

Ucapannya terpotong akibat teriakan anak itu. Senyum ramahnya kemudian perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Seraya dia melihat bagai mana anak itu. Lari terbirit-birit meninggalkannya. Dan akhirnya anak tersebut menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

"Namaku..." ucapnya masih mengulang kata yang sama.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto"

* * *

**Yup.. itulah sekilas Prologue dari Fic Sebuah nama sebuah cerita. Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apa kalian puas? Apa Fic kali ini jelek?**

**Dan akan saya beri beberapa pengumuman. Mungkin selama beberapa minggu kedepan saya bakalan absen dulu dari dunia Fanfic. Berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan UTS, maka update Ficnya setelah UTS selesai. Jadi untuk para readers yang nunggu Fic ini. Atau Fic lain dari saya harap bersabar dulu.**

**Dan kemungkinan untuk beberapa Fic yang udah pada lumutan seperti Naruto:Kehidupan ke dua akan update setelah UTS selesai. Juga Fic Day Walkers. Jadi saya harap readers tetap setia menunggu..**

**Dan seperti biasa, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Awalnya update Fic ini setelah UTS. Tapi apa daya rasa untuk ngepost ni Fic semakin besar. Bahkan sampai masuk dalam dunia mimpi.. he he he

Dan untuk yang nunggu Fic, yang lain harap bersabar.. karna akan di update setelah saya selesai UTS..

* * *

Balasan Review :

: Maaf kalau pendek.

**Kurama No Kyuubi141** : Maaf kalau membingungkan.

**Mussashi ** : Pairnya ikutin jalan ceerita aja.

**Kurama nii-sama** : Naruto pasti punya teman.

**Luka** : setting Fic ini tahun 2036. Masa depan. Dimana ada perang dunia ke3.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Belum ada.

Genre: Fantasi, Adventure dan untuk Genre lain bakalan nyusul.

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC.**

* * *

Orang-orang disekitar sungai geger. Sesosok mayat manusia ditemukan mengambang di sungai. Mayat itu segera mereka galah ke pinggir. Banyak orang beteriak. Mayat itu tidak punya kepala lagi. Juga tidak punya dua tangan dan kakinya. Hanya tingga tubuh bagian atas saja. Persis seni **Torso**, dalam dunia seni pahat. Baunya busuk, dan jika dilihat dia hampir mengurai.

Para Polisi segera memenuhi tempat itu. Memberi batasan jarak, para dokter kemudian datang, dan segera membawa mayat tak lengkap itu. Berbagai spekulasipun terjadi. Ada yang mengatakan dia korban mutilasi dari seorang psikopat gila. Ada yang mengatakan dia anggota mafia yang berhianat. Tapi, dari sekian spekulasi yang ada, hanya kematian yang disebabkan oleh seorang Hollowlah yang paling banyak dibicarakan.

Begitu asiknya semua orang dengan spekulasinya masing-masing, ketika Naruto lewat. Awalnya dia hanya inggin lewat saja, tidak berniat untuk ikut campur. Tapi, rasa penasarannya muncul, ketika ada salah seorang warga yang mengatakan pembunuhan ini adalah perbuatan seorang Hollow.

Hollow? Jangan-jangan? Tidak mungkin.

Menautkan alisnya, binggung. Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang warga, yang sepertinya sedang asik bicara dengan teman disampingnya. Berjalan, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bisakah anda menjamin bahwa memang Hollow yang membunuhnya?" sengat Naruto tajam.

Kedua waraga itu terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda (gembel), yang tiba-tiba menanyai mereka. "Memang, dari anehnya cara pelaku, melakukan pembunuhan. Bisa dipastikan ini hasil perbuatan mahluk itu" kata salah satu dari mereka, dan lansung mendapatkan anggukan oleh orang disampingnya.

"Bagus! Bisakah anda memberikan bukti yang vaild kepada saya" balas Naruto. "Bukti dari hasil pengamatan anda, bukan bukti dari presebsi yang anda dengar dari orang lain"

Terdiam. Kedua warga itu dapat segera menerka, mereka sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang kebetulan sekali sedang bangkit nafsu berdebatnya. Dan dari kesimpulan sesaat, mata mereka dapat menangkap. Bahwa pemuda ini bukan dari kelas gembel biasa. Dibalik sosoknya yang compang camping dan tak terawat. Tersembunyi apa yang namanya kecerdasan, keramahan, dan sedikit keangkuhan. Dan dengan menggelengkan kepala mereka secara berjamaah. Mereka mengikuti naluri mereka.

Tidak akan pernah berdebat dengan pemuda ini.

Kedua warga ini bersiap-siap akan pergi, meninggalkan sang pemuda. Tapi, langkah mereka kalah cepat, karena pemuda itu telah meninggalkan mereka. Dan menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia yang lewat.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam menggantung di langit. Seakan menyiratkan kepada alam bahwa hujan akan turun. Tapi, entah mengapa hingga saat ini. Hujan belum turun.

Melangkahkan kakinya disekitar pertokoan. Naruto terus melangkah tanpa halangan, matanya bergerak liar melihat deretan toko yang berjajar rapi. Banyak toko yang berderetan disini. Mulai dari toko makanan, toko pakaian, sepatu dan lain-lain. Tapi semua dilewatinya. Hingga pada akhirnya dia berhenti di suatu toko kecil.

Toko bunga.

Memasuki toko tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah, deretan bunga yang berjajar dengan rapi menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Bergerak. Dia berjalan kearah kasir, seraya tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana, mengambil uang receh yang ada.

Para pengunjung yang kebeulan wanita semua, memandanginya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Padahal tampan, tapi sayang gelandangan"

"Percuma saja dia mamiliki wajah yang mendukung"

"Ya"

Mengacuhkan mereka. Naruto terus berjalan mendekati kasir. Menulikan pendengarannya. Seakan dia tidak mendengar apapun. Sementara itu, para pengunjung toko itu, yang kebetulan wanita semua terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Oh... nadai kata mereka tau siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Selamat datang" ucap penjaga toko ramah "Mau beli bunga apa?"

Memandang penjaga toko itu sejenak. "Dua tangkai bunga lily putih" ucapnya singkat.

Kasir itu menautkan dua alisnya binggung? Namun dia tetap menyiapkan pesanan pemuda di depannya. Seraya kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ini pesanannya" ucap kasir tersebut seraya menyerahkan bunga tersebut.

"Apa segeni cukup?" ucap Naruto, seraya memberikan beberapa uang receh.

"Ya" ucap kasir tersebut, seraya menghitung uang receh yang sudah diterimanya. "Untuk aoa kau membeli bunga ini?"

"Apakau mau menghadiri pemakaman?"

"Ya, tapi bukan menghadiri" ucap Naruto "Lebih tepatnya pergi menziarahi, makam kedua orang tuaku"

.

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam, semakin pekat menggantung di langit. Angin kencang menerbangkan daun-daun gugur yang beterbangan. Berkali-kali terdengar guntur menggelegar. Berusaha menunjukkan eksetensisnya di atas langit.

Disalah satu sudut komplek pemakaman. Terlihat seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 30th. Dengan luka garis melintang diwajahnya. Pria tersebut menatap sedih dua makam didepannya. Dan dua makam itu bertuliskan.

Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze - Uzumaki Kushina.

"Maafkan saya" ucapnya seraya menatap dua makam didepannya. "Sebagai kepala pelayan, dikeluarga anda. Saya sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukan tuan muda"

"Saya. Oh... salah, bahkan kami semua akan berusaha mencari Naruto-sama" tiba-tiba matanya dipenuhi dengan semangat juang. "Sampai ketemu"

"Karna kami sangat setia, kepada Tuan dan Nyonya. Sebagai rasa terimakasih kami" menghela nafas sebentar. "Atas, kebaikan Tuan dan Nyonya. Menyelamatkan hidup kami dari kelamnya perang. Hidup kami"

"Para pelayanmu"

"Maka biarkan kami membayar kebaikan anda. Dengan kesetiaan kami"

Masih berdiri disana. Berdo'a sebentar, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dua makam tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh sekilas kebelakang.

"Oh, ya... " kemudian pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Namikaze crop tadi pagi habis menang tender. Tuan"

Setelah itu. Pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan komplek pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam. Setelah kepergian pemuda tadi. Dua makam tersebut kembali dikunjungi. Kali ini, bukan orang lain yang mengunjungi dua makam itu. Tapi, orang yang mengunjungi makam kali ini. Adalah orang yang paling diharapkan untuk datang oleh penghuni makam itu sendiri. Dia adalah...

Anak mereka... Namikaze Naruto.

Memandang ke dua makam orang tuanya. Naruto melihat rangkaian bunga di atas pusaran orang tuanya. Sekilas senyuman terkembang diwajahnya. Atas perbuatan tersebut. hanya ada satu orang yang akan melakukan ini. Dia adalah sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. Iruka umino. Orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai pamannya sendiri.

"Tou-san, kaa-san. Apa kabar?"

"..."

"Aku datang lagi, sama seperti tahun sebelumnya" menghela nafas berat sentar. "Banyak hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakir"

"Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Naru membawa dua tangkai bunga lily" meletakkan bunga tersebut diatas pusaran kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi, dari sekian hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakir. Tidak ada yang istimewa" kembali diam memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kecuali, ya... para Hollow yang tergabung dalam organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki. Semakin menunjukkan taringnya"

Tes...

Tes.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Naruto hujan yang turun dengan lebat.

'Hujan?'

Air matanya mengalir deras, sederas turunnya hujan. Sekilas jika dilihat dia seperti tidak menangis, karena hujan menutupinya. Tapi, akan lain jadinya jika kita memperhatikannya lebih seksama.

"Kalian tau?" memandang kedua makam orang tuanya. "Sejak kepergian kaa-san dan tou-san aku selalu sendiri"

Diam sejenak, kemudian Naruto menutup matanya, mengingat semua kenangan indah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Manja? Dia, memang manja dulunya, dengan berbagai pandangan polos mengenai dunia. Tapi, perang perlahan mengubah semuanya. Awalnya dia yakin akan bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ketika tubuhnya di otak-atik untuk sebuah eksperimentpun.

Namun ketika dia mendapati kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Stress. Dan akhirnya membuatnya berteiak-teriak tak jelas.

"Tuhan kenapa Kau ambil mereka dariku?"

Para perwira tentara lainnya. Khawatir dengan kondisinya akhirnya, dia dikirim ke sanatorium rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak membunuhnya, dikarenakan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Tuhan kenapa Kau ambil mereka dariku?"

Sesampainya dia di rumah sakit jiwa. Dia, tetap berteriak-teriak hal yang sama. Bahkan ketika para dokter dan pisikiater akan memeriksanya. Dia meludahi semua yang datang. Dan melontarkan mereka semua dengan kekuatannya. Hingga untuk membuatnya tenang, para dokter. Terpaksa menembaknya dengan senapan yang telah diberi obat bius.

Tak lama kemudian, di sanatorium itu dia bertemu kawan. Pria tua itu sama seperti dirinya bekas seorang perwira perang. Namun sepertinya pangkat perwira itu adalah seorang Major. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya seorang penembak jitu.

Dan dari perwira gila itu dia mendengar. Cerita-cerita masa lalunya. Pada petermpuran besar pertama yang pecah, ketika Jepang melawan Korea Utara. Pria tua itu lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan pasukannya yang diambang kekalahan, saking ketakutannya dia sampai kencing dicelana. - dan jiwanya rusak sejak saat itu.

Oleh pers dan pendapat umum, dia dicap sebagai pimpinan gadungan, pengecut, bermulut besar, dan gagah-gagahan ketika musuh tidak menanmpakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal dulu, dia yang mengusulkan, agar para remaja diwajibkan untuk ikut wajib militer. Tidak peduli apakah usia anak itu belum cukup, atau dia seorang anak tunggal. Sungguh melanggar aturan wajib militer.

Tapi, ketika dia terdesak oleh pasukan Korea Utara. Dia ketakutan, mukanya pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Pada letusan tank di pinggir kota, dan tembakan ratusan senjata semi- otomatis saling beradu. Dia jatuh pingsan, dan harus ditanggu menuju rumah sakit. Dan ketika bom dimuntahkan oleh pesawat musuh di pusat kota, dia meraung-raung. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Dia dihinggapi histeria.

Terus berteriak. Dia sebenarnya sangat inggin lari, tapi secara bersamaan dia tak kuasa untuk bergerak. Terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Sampai akhirnya datanglah berita bahwa pasukan Korea Utara, hampir sampai di pusat kota. Pasukan Jepang semakin terdesak.

Berdiri. Kemudian dia menganti pakaian Major yang dipakainya dengan pakaian gelandangan. Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, dia lari sendirian, lari keselatan kota. Dan menghilang di telan hitamnya asap.

Sejak dia lari, berkas Major itu hidup mengembara di hutan-hutan. Rambutnya gonrong. Kain yang dipakainya ketika kabur telah lapuk dan akhirnya rusak, dimakan waktu. Dan tak ayal lagi, akhirnya dia memilih daun-daun lebar di hutan untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Dengan tampang seperti ini, patroli-patroli kedua belah pihak - pihak kita, pihak musuh - yang bertemu dengannya, dia tidak diapa-apakan. Bahkan patroli musuh yang akhirnya tau siapa dia sebenarnya, memberinya rokok, dan makanan kaleng. Cepat-cepat di terimanya semua pemberian itu. Lalu dia menghilang kedalam hutan, dan berteriak-teriak seperti binatang hutan.

Kini perang telah lama selesai. Dia dicari dan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Disana dia bertemu dengan Naruto, bekas penembak jitu. Masing-masing terharu mendengar riwayat masing-masing. Saling merangkul, dan kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Sejak saat itulah mereka bersahabat kental. Dan diluar perkiraan semuanya, mereka memperlihatkan tanda-tanda berangsur-angsur membaik kembali.

Membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Naruto tersenyum simpul memikirkan masa lalunya di rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Dan dibawah guyuran hujan, Naruto akhirnya menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan telah reda. Tetes-tetes embun, sisa hasil hujan masih tersisa. Udara dingin, padahal matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya. Sesekali matanya yang tertutup terbuka, melihat anak-anak yang asik bermain di taman, bersama keluarganya. Mereka sepertinya tidak menghiraukan tanah becek sisa dari perbuatan hujan.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tiba-tiba, dirinya merasakan kehadiran dua individu yang mendekat. Naruto lansung meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, ketika dia mengetahui yang mendekatinya kali ini adalah dua orang Hollow.

"Namikaze Naruto" ucap salah satu diantara mereka. "Perkenalkan namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kepala sekolah dari Konoha Academy"

"Lalu?" ucap Naruto. "Ada apa salah satu kepala sekolah, dari 5 Academy Hollow mendatangiku?"

"Kau tau, bahwa selama perang lebih banyak anak-anak dan remaja yang di jadikan Hollow" ucap Hiruzen. "Lalu. Kami, para Hollow yang sudah tua ini. Mendirikan sebuah Academy, agar para Hollow muda dapat belajar dan menjalani kehidupan normal. Terbebas dari efek psikologis perang dan eksperiment"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tanya Naruto, menatap tajam Hiruzen. "Apa tujuanmu mendatangi ku?"

Tersenyum. Hiruzen menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan kagum. "Sederhana, hanya mengajakmu untuk ikut bersama kami"

"Maksudmu? Aku harus masuk sekolah? Academy?"

Hiruzen hanya menggangguk. "Kau bisa mendapatkan pendidikan, bukankah kau masih muda? Dan yang terpenting"

"Kau bisa mendapatka kehidupan normal"

Pupil mata Naruto melebar seketika, mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan orang didepannya. Impian keduanya. Mengngangguk kemudian mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

"Bagus" kata Hiruze tersenyum ramah. "Tapi ada satu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus memanggil ku dengan sebutan jii-san" diam beberapa saat, membiarkan Naruto paham. "Dan kau harus belajar tata bahasa yang baik. Karena bahasamu terlalu kasar"

Mendesah pasrah kemudian Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya... kita tidak pernah tau"

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi. Seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang telekomunikasi. Tapi sayang banyak orang yang tidak tau bahwa. Sesungguhnya kakek berusia 68 th itu adalah seorang Hollow.

Dan dibanding sebuah sekolah. Konoha Academy lebih cocok dibilang sebuah desa. Bayangkan disana semua fasilitas sangat lengkap. Mulai dari sekolah SD, SMP, SMA, sampai peguruan tinggi. Tempat latihan tanding untuk para Hollow. Bahkan sampai taman. Pasar. Dan lain-lain.

Naruto hanya mentap kagum. Melihat deretan bangunan yang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan. Matanya bergerak liar melihat banyak remaja seusianya. Yang dengan bebasnya menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa beban.

Berjalan mengikuti sang kepala sekolah. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Mari masuk" ucap Hiruzen, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

**[Di dalam ruangan]**

Duduk dihadapan kepala sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'jii-san'. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan disamping sang kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dua orang, masing-masing dikiri dan dikanan.

"Lansung saja. Jii-san"

"Hahahaha..." Hiruzen tetawa. "Sepertinya kau tidak sabaran ya"

Namun bukannya ikut tertawa. Naruto hanya diam menatap kepala sekolah itu tanpa ekspresi. Dan entah kenapa membuat Hiruzen canggung sendiri.

"Ok... disampingku ada Kurenai Yuhi" ucap Hiruzen memperkenalkan seorang wanita disamping kanannya. "Kekuatan Hollownya adalah membaca kemampuan lawan."

"Dan disebelah kiriku adalah Hatake Kakashi" ucap Hiruzen. "Kemampuannya mengendalikan unsur petir, dan mengcopy kekuatan lawan. Cuma sayang hanya sampai 5 menit"

"Dan juga dia adalah wali kelasmu"

Naruto mengagguk mendengarkan penjelasan yang disampaikan. Sebagai mantan perwira perang kecepatannya dalam menyerap informasi jangan diremehkan lagi.

"Kau akan mulai sekolah besok" ucap Hiruzen. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan" sambungnya. Yang seketika membuat Naruto binggung.

"Apa itu?"

"Menjinakkan seorang **Mutant Hollow**" ucap Hiruzen dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari data yang diterima Kurenai" kemudian menatap pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya. "Aku tau bahwa kau adalah Hollow leves S" kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wanita berurai hitam disampingnya. "Jelaskan kemampuannya"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Namikaze Naruto. Kemampuan **Memanipulasi Grafitasi. Memanipulasi Dimensi Ruang Waktu. Mengeluarkan Rantai Cakra. Mengendalikan Unsur Angin**"

"Bagai mana kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto, seinggatnya dia belum pernah diperiksa.

"Itu mudah" jawab Kurenai. "Cukup dengan menyentuhmu aku bisa tau kemampuanmu"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hiruzen.

Mendesah pasrah dan sepertinya tidak mempunya pilihan lain, akhirnya Naruto menyetujui permintaan sang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali berjalan, kali ini Naruto bukan berjalan di taman, atau di lingkungan indah Academy lainnya. Tapi, kali ini dia berjalan melintasi, sebuah lorong gelap, minim cahaya, dimana air menggenang sampai mata kaki.

Berjalan bersama Hiruzen dan Kakashi, Naruto hanya bisa diam mengikuti dua orang didepannya. Tanpa tau apa yang akan menantinya. Akhirnya, tiba juga dia diujung lorong. Disana ada sebuah penjara besar. Kosong. Namun ketika Naruto memperhatikan penjara itu lebih diteil, seketika dia terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat.

Disana. Ada seorang gadis yang burusia mungkin berkisar antara 15 - 16 th. Dengan rambut merah menyala yang panjang. Mengakai sundrees berwarna putih dan sepertinya sudah kusam. Namun yang membuat Naruto agak kaget adalah. Sembilan ekor yang melambai indah dibelakang gadis tersebut, dan juga telinga rubah yang ada diatas kepalanya menambah kesan lucu tersendiri.

Namun sepertinya kata lucu harus dicoret dari gadis ini. Ketika, Naruto melihat sorot mata gadis tersebut. Sebuah sorot mata yang haus akan membunuh. Khas binatang buas yang liar.

"_Ggrrrrr_..."

Geraman rendah terdengar jelas oleh Naruto dari mulut gadis itu.

"Jinakan dia Naruto" ucap Hiruzen, menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Apa untungnya nanti bagiku jii-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tau nanti"

Naruto diam dan kembali melihat Mutant Hollow itu. Entah kenapa ini akan sulit.

* * *

**Sekilas kekuatan Naruto  
1. Memanipulasi Grafitasi : Sama kayak Rinnegan. Cuma beberapa tehnik saja yang diambil seperti. ****Chibaku Tensei****. ****Shinra Tensei****. ****Bansho Tenin****. Dan ****Menarik meteor****.**

**2. Menanipulasi Dimensi Ruang Waktu : Kurang lebih sama seperti Hiraishin dan Kamui.**

**3. Rantai Cakra : Sama kayak punya Kushina.**

**4. Mengendalikan unsur angin : Kurang lebih sama kayak di canon, dan sedikit penambahan disana - sini.**

**Saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini**

**Dan ****Dan seperti biasa, review please.**

**Karena Review kalianlah yang menjadi penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.**

**PS : Doa'a kan saya supaya lancar menghadapi UTS ^^V**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Mengetik Fic dengan kecepatan kilat seraya mendengar lagu Greenday nampaknya membuahkan hasil yang bagus.

Ya! Dan satu lagi! Mulai dari chap ini saya akan menggabungkan sedikit unsur dari Detektif Conan, Final Fantasy VII. Dikarenakan kedua Anime/Film itu sangat mendukung dalam pembuatan Fic ini.

Dan tolong dipahami juga maksud saya dari menggabungkan unsur bukan seperti Fic Xover dimana tokoh dari Detektif Conan dan Naruto saling bertemu. Disini saya ambil sedikit jalan cerita dan paham-paham dari kedua Anime/Film tersebut.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Detektif Conan, Final Fantasy VII

Rate: T

Pair: -

Genre: Fantasi, Adventure dan untuk Genre lain bakalan nyusul.

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC.**

* * *

Lorong gelap. Minim cahaya. Dilantai, air mengenang sebatas mata kaki. Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah penjara. Tapi, yang ditakutkan adalah apa yang ada didalam penjara tersebut.

Sepasang iris ruby yang menatap mereka lapar.

"Bagaimana cara menjinakannya" tanya Naruto, seraya menoleh kesamping. "Jii-san?"

Menoleh pada pemuda di disampingnya. Hiruzen tersenyum, melihat wajah bingung pemuda disampingnya. "kalahkan dia, lalu latih dia untuk mempermanis sikapnya yang barbar itu" kemudian Hiruzen mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam sakunya (Mirip kalung Naruto di Canon, Cuma berliannya berwarna biru). "Lalu pasangkan kalung ini padanya."

Mengangguk. Kemudian, Naruto menerima kalung tersebut. Maju kedepan, sampai Naruto berada tepat didepan penjara didepannya. Meneliti situasi. Matanya, menatap penjara tempat gadis itu dikurung. Dan ketika pandangannya mereka itu bertemu. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya ditatap bagaikan anak domba yang malang. Dan dia tidak suka tatapan itu.

Jeruji penjara tersebut terbuka. Gadis itu berjalan keluar seraya sembilan ekor melambai indah dibelakang. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Nartuo segera membungkus tangan kanannya dengan angin yang berbentuk atau menyerupai sebuah pedang. Sedangkan dari tangan kirinya atau telapak tangannya keluar sebuah rantai putih dengan ujung menyerupai kunai.

Setelah keluar gadis itu hanya berdiri disana. Mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah bola hitam dengan konsentrasi energi yang tinggi. Ukuran bola itu hanya sebesar bola sepak.

"**Bijuudama!"**

Mata Naruto melebar seketika, ketika bola hitam tersebut meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto segera meneleport dirinya untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. dan benar saja bola hitam itu lansung meledak dan menghasilkan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar.

"Kau akan mati" ucap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. "Sama seperti yang lainnya"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" kemudian Naruto menghilangkan rantai dari telapak tangannya dan langsung membungkus tangan kirinya dengan angin berbentuk pedang. "Mari kita buktikan"

Gadis itu hanya berdiri disana, tetap memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau akan menyesal"

"Lebih baik menyesal karena mencoba. Dari pada menyesal karena tidak melakukan sama sekali" Naruto lansung melesat maju dengan dua pedang angin ditangannya.

Gadis itu juga maju untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Tangannya yang sudah dibungkus oleh sebuah aura berwarna orange dan menyerupai lengan moster siap untuk mencabik-cabik Naruto.

Tebas - cakar - tangkis saling terjadi diantara mereka. Namun dalam pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini Naruto sangan diuntungkan karena bisa melakukan teleportasi kebelakang gadis itu. Namun semua tidak seperti angan kita karena sangat sulit untuk menemukan cela kosong dari gadis dihadapannya ini.

Naruto mencoba menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menusuk gadis dihadapannya. Bertujuan mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, seraya tangan kanannya bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan kejutan.

Tapi tak seperti dugaannya. Mata Naruto melebar ketika kedua tangan gadis itu yang telah diselimuti aura orange itu menangkap kedua pedang anginnya. Dan Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum ala psicopath keji. Dan dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan lansung menciptakan bijuudama seukuran kelereng. Tapi, dalam tingkat konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi.

'Selamat tinggal'

Bijuudama seukuran kelereng tersebut melesat dengan cepat. Namun dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat gadis itu dapat melihat Naruto yang hanya tenang-tenang saja. Dan benar saja sebelum bijuudama itu sampai tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Sebuah pusaran udara kecil tercipta dan lansung menghisap bijuudama itu seperti lubang hitam.

'**Kamui**!'

Naruto langsung melepaskan kedua pedang anginnya dari cengkraman gadis itu. Menghilangkan pedang angin yang membungkus tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Naruto memadatkan udara yang ada disekitarnya hingga membentuk sebuah bola seukuran genggaman tangan.

"**Rasenggan!**" mengucapkan nama tehniknya dengan keras. Naruto langsung menghantamkan bola udara itu tepat diperut gadis tersebut. dan langsung menyebabkan gadis itu terlempar jauh dan menabrak jeruji besi tempatnya dikurung tadi.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, duabelas buah rantai besi langsung keluar dari dalam tanah dan melesat dengan cepat untuk membelit tubuh gadis tadi. Tersenyum senang, Naruto lansung berteleport kedepan gadis yang sedang terlihat meronta minta dilepaskan itu.

"Regenerasi.. eh!?" ucap Naruto agak takjub ketika bekas luka yang dihasilkan Rasenggan miliknya hilang dan hampir tak berbekas. "Tapi, walaupun begitu staminamu tetap akan berkurang drastis. Ketika tubuhmu melakukan Regenerasi otomatis"

"Sialan kau"

"Menyerahlah ehmm..." ucap Naruto terhenti karena dia tidak mengetahui nama gadis ini. Melihat gadis tersebut dari atas ke bawah, lalu melihat kearah sebilan ekor milik gadis itu yang melambai tidak karuan membuat Naruto memutuskan satu nama yang cocok. "Hotarubi! Kurasa itu nama yang bagus"

"Ahhh.. lepaskan aku" ucap gadis itu atau Hotarubi yang masih terus meronta "Atau akan kubunuh kau!"

"Hah...~ setidaknya bersikaplah dengan tenang maka aku akan melepaskanmu" ucap Naruto seraya duduk didepan Hotarubi.

Hotarubi yang masih memberontak tidak mengindahkan nasehat Naruto. Berkali-kali mulutnya mengeluarkan bijuudama seukuran kelereng dan menembakkannya kearah Naruto. Tapi dengan tenang Naruto dapat menghisap bijuudama tersebut dengan tehnik Kamui miliknya.

Namun setiap stamina ada batasnya. Begitu juga untuk Hotarubi yang juga sudah mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya mulai terkulai lemas dalam lilitan rantai Naruto.

Berdiri. Kemudian Naruto mendekat kearah Hotarubi dan memasangkan kalung pemberian Hieuzen pada gadis tersebut. melepaskan gadis itu dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Naruto kemudian mengendong Hotarubi ala bridal style. Dan melangkah kearah Hiruzen dan Kakashi yang telah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Kerja bagus Naruto-kun" ucap Hiruzen memberikan pujian sekaligus menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tersebut. "Membiarkan gadis itu kehabisan tenaga. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku"

"Ya,.. mungkin karna jii-san tidak pernah berfikir" ucap Naruto santai. Dan tidak mengindahkan perempatan yang telah tercetak di kepala Hiruzen.

'BETAK'

"Kenapa kau memukulku jii-san!?" tanya Naruto yang masih menggendong Hotarubi.

"Itu karna kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu" balas Hiruzen sambil berlalu dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kakashi yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan lorong gelap tersebut.

**0o0o0**

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri ruangan asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya ini. Matanya bergerak seraya menatap tiap nomor yang tertera pada setiap pintu kamar asrama. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika telah sampai pada pintu bernomor 312. Menggenggam knop pintu tersebut. Naruto memutar knop pintu itu dan kemudian memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Memasuki kamar asrama tersebut. matanya seketika dengan cepat menyusuri setiap inci ruangan. Ada satu kamar tidur dan sebuah kasur ukuran king-size cukup muat untuk ditiduri dua orang. Dan dua buah lemari. Serta satu kamar mandi. Dan ruang dapur yang menyatu dengan ruangan keluarga.

"Ini lebih cocok disebut apartement" ucap Naruto seraya mendengar suara ribut anak-anak disamping kamarnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sepertinya kamar ini dihuni oleh dua orang siswa. Beruntung juga dia bisa menghuni kamar ini sendiri.

**0o0o0**

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto segera menuju lemari pakaian untuk melihat dan memilih baju yang disediakan. Disana ada dua lemari pakaian, sekilas ini aneh untuk apa satu kamar memiliki dua lemari. Tapi, jika satu kamar diisi oleh dua orang siswa wajarlah.

**0o0o0**

Tinggg...

Membuka dan kemudian meniup pelan ramen cup yang telah masak. Naruto memakan makanan berlemak itu dengan nikmat. Dia tau bahwasanya ramen adalah salah satu makanan yang tidak sehat bahkan bisa menganggu pertumbuhan dan jika dimakan secara terus menerus bisa menyebabkan sebuah komplikasi penyakit. Namun apa daya rasa cintanya pada makanan ini telah mengalahkan rasa khawatirnya akan bahaya memakan makanan berbahan dasar mie tersebut.

Membuang bungkus sisa cup ramennya ketempat sampah. Naruto memilih untuk segera tidur dan memasuki alam mimpi. Melompat dia ingin merasakan sensasi lembut dan nyamannya tidur beralaskan sebuah kasur. Sudah lama dia tidak begini. Dan selama ini dia hanya tidur beralaskan tanah atau kardus kalau beruntung.

**0o0o0**

Pukul enam pagi.

Entah kenapa Naruto bisa lebih cepat bangun. Entahlah biasanya dia bangun passti pukul delapan atau sembilan. Tidurnya ternganggu, karena entah kenapa tangannya terasa berat. Seperti dihimpit sesuatu. Dan badannya juga merasa hangat, seperti ada selimut lembut dari bulu hewan yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah. Tangan kananya dijadikan bantalan kepala oleh seorang gadis berambut merah. 'Tunggu dulu... merah?'

'Ah.. sepertinya hanya halusinasi'. Bangkit, Naruto menuju kamar mandi untuk menyuci wajahnya. Dan tanpa sadar membiarkan gadis yang dianggapnya halusinasi tersebut masih diatas kasurnya.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya. Naruto kembali untuk mengambil handuk yang tertinggal di luar. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk sekolah. Meskipun perang telah memaksanya untuk berhenti sekolah. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba bukan?

Kembali kekamarnya. Seketika membuat pupil mata Naruto melebar seketika. Pasalnya gadis yang dianggap halusinasinya. Dan, sempat pula yang akan dianggap hasil dari fantasi liarnya. Ternyata, masih ada diatas kasurnya.

Kedip-kedip.

Gadis itu masih ada disana. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang menjadikan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantalan kepala. Dengan sembilan ekornya, mengulung tubuhnya seakan ekor itu selimut... Tunggu dulu. Rasanya dia pernah melihat gadis ini. Rambut merah menyala yang panjang sepunggung. Telinga rubah yang bertengger diatas kepalanya. Dan. Satu, dua, ... sembilan ekor.

'Jangan-jangan' pikir Naruto panik. Dan entah kerena seuara birisik yang dibuat Naruto. Atau, karena faktor lain. Membuat gadis itu terbangun, dan langsung membuka sepasang iris rubynya yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan gadis itu tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Dan dengan santainya merenggangkan badannya dihadapan Naruto yang dengan jelas bisa melihat dua bukit kembar milik gadis tersebut.

"Kau..!" tunjuk Naruto horor dan muka yang agak memerah.

"Ya ini aku" ucapnya. "Masalah?"

**0o0o0**

"JELASKAN INI JII-SAN!" teriak Naruto seraya memukul meja sang kepala sekolah yang terlihat tenang seraya menghisap serutu miliknya dengan nikmat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" tunjuk Hiruzen pada Hotarubi. "Dia atau yang sekarang Hotarubi. Akan tinggal satu kamar denganmu dan akan menjadi partnermu" kemudian Hiruzen menghisap cerutunya dan lansung menghembuskan asap hasil hisapannya. "Harusnya kau bersyukur" kembali memandang Hotarubi. "Kenapa dia pakai pakaian pria Naruto-kun?"

Nampaknya kesabaran Naruto yang sedang berada diatas puncanya. Meluap ketika mendengar pernyataan konyol dari sang kepala sekolah. "Dia!" tunjuk Naruto. "Masuk dan tidur denganku tanpa sehelai benangpun"

"Bernarkah itu Hota-chan?" tanya Hiruzen pada Hotarubi dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. "Kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian? Bukankah kau memakai pakaian dari rumah sakit pada saat kami mengantarmu kekamar asramamu?"

"Habis..." Hotarubi seraya memainkan kalung yang saat ini dipakainya. "Pakaian pasien rumah sakit bau obat semua dan aku nggak suka!"

"Dan ketika mencari pakaian di lemari nggak ada satupun. Jadi tidurnya tanpai pakaian aja" ucap Hotarubi santai. "Harusnya kau bersyukur bodoh!"

"Kenapa aku harus bersyukur!?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hotarubi.

"Karna dapat tidur denganku. Bahkan kau kemarin malam sempat meraba tubuhku" ucap Hotarubi santai.

"APA!" kaget Naruto "Manamungkin"

"Kau tak percaya?" ucap Hotarubi dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. "Baiklahhh"

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan lepas pakaianmu" ucap Naruto semakin heboh, melarang Hotarubi yang akan melepaskan pakaiannya dihadapan Naruto dan Hiruzen. "Kenapa kau mau melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Untuk membuktikan!"

"Membukt-"

"Sudah cukup!" ucap Hiruzen yang memotong ucapan dari Naruto. "Baiklah Hota-chan kau boleh keluar dulu!" mendengar dia boleh keluar Hotarubi lansung melesat pergi seraya mencibir Naruto sesaat.

Hiruzen menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dan Naruto yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Hiruzen segera bersikap sebagai mana semestinya. Dua pandangan dingin dan datar yang saling bertemu. "Naruto!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang akan kusampaikan padamu!" kemudian Hiruzen kembali menghisap cerutunya. "Pertama tolong latih gadis itu agar menjadi kuat. Maka sebab itu dia kupasangkan denganmu"

"Baik!"

"Kedua setelah diperiksa Kurenai. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan dan memadatkan energi yang ada seperti bola hitam yang kau lihat kemarin. Dia juga dapat mengumpulkan energi dalam tubuhnya dan kemudian melepaskan dalam jumlah yang besar. Atau, dia akan mentransfer energi yang disimpannya pada partnernya yaitu kau!"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Hirusen mengeluarkan secarih kertas kecil. Meletakannya diatas meja, kemudian kertas tersebut didorong dan sampai dihadapan Naruto yang lansung diambil. "Ini..!"

"Ya" ucap Hiruzen yang masih setia menghisap cerutunya. "Nampaknya harimu untuk sekolah harus ditunda dulu. Karna kita menerima misi khusus. Dan kami curiga dia seorang Hollow"

"Benarkah!" ucap Naruto yang masih setia membaca secarih kertas tersebut.

"Ya! Menangkap seorang penjahat yang diberi nama dengan kode" menatap Naruto.

"1412!"

"Dan ajak juga Hota-chan untuk ini"

**0o0o0**

Bulan purnama yang indah. Seolah bagaikan cermin yang dapat memantulkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Sesosok pemuda berdiri ditepi gedung pencakar langit dengan tenang. Jubah putih miliknya berkibar karena ditiup angin. Dan dari dekat wajahnya tertutup oleh topi dan kaca mata tunggal yang bertengger manis dimata kanannya. Menampakkan kesan misterius bagi siapapun. Melompat terjun dari gedung tersebut sekilas senyum terukir diwajahnya sebelum dia hilang ditelan bayangan malam.

Dan meninggalkan sehelai bulu angsa putih dalam kehilangannya.

* * *

Nama Hotarubi saya dapat dari saran 4U sank senpai pada riviewnya di Fic Naruto : Kehidupan ke Dua. Terimakasih Senpai!

Apa bila ada yang bertanya tentang penjahat diatas dia memang merupakan salah satu unsur dari Anime detektif Conan. Tapi dia bukan tokoh dari Detektif Conan. Dia asli dari Naruto. Dan kalau masih binggung ikuti aja alur Fic ini sampai tamat.

Bagaimanakah dengan chap ini apa kalian puas? Apa kalian kecewa?

Saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan Dan seperti biasa, review please!

Karena Review kalianlah yang menjadi penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.


End file.
